Survival
Survival (サバイバル) is the third episode of the ''Btooom! ''anime. Synopsis As Himiko packs her bag and leave, Ryōta Sakamoto tries to chase after her into the forest where he uses his radar. Instead of finding Himiko, he finds Kiyoshi Taira taking a dump in the bush. Taira gets startled by Ryōta and begs Ryōta to let him go. When Taira mentions about a game, Ryōta demands an explanation, and Taira tells him to put down his BIM. Moments later by the river, Taira explains to Ryōta about several men rounding a group of people on a cargo plane. On the screen, a man with a cap greets everyone, and he explains that the plane's destination is an island in the Pacific. When the crowd gets rowdy, the soldiers show their tasers. The man tells them about the BIMs, and when the others protest, the soldiers stun one man. After the man explains that the only way to get off the island is to collect 8 IC chips, Ryōta speaks out and comments that they cannot distinguish between reality and video gaming. Taira states that Ryōta knew the man on the screen. Then, one of the men shocks Ryouta. Later, the soldiers has the players strap on parachutes, and they force the players into jumping off the plane. With Taira's story done, Ryōta starts to remember how he got here on the island, and he wonders why the game is so similar to Btooom! He suspects that Tyrannos Japan's game developers are behind this ordeal, but he is not sure. Ryōta wonders if he can kill seven people to get off the island. Taira asks Ryōta if he wants to work together with him. Ryōta thinks that they have to kill fourteen people, and he asks Taira if he's going kill people. Taira replies that he would look for alternative solution, and when Ryōta asks Taira to show him his BIM in exchange to work together, Taira declines. Taira explains that he will not be able to trust Ryōta and that they should respect each others' trump cards. After thinking for a moment, Ryōta accepts to work with Taira without any conditions. When the two hear something, Ryōta spots cargo falling from the planes. He goes off to find the goods, but a woman grabs it first. Suddenly, a mine BIM detonates near her. A mysterious man takes out Hojo's IC chip and her belongings. Ryōta is horrified and thought if he got there earlier, he would end up just like the woman. Elsewhere on the island, Masashi, a man, and a younger woman are seen running around. Moments later, Taira arrives to see the corpse of the woman nearby. Ryōta points over to the parachuted goods in the forest, and Taira tells him that they need to get the food. In times like these, they cannot do their best and survive without food. Taira manages to cheer up Ryōta when he sees Ryōta chuckling a bit. The two go down the cliff and towards the goods. In the forest, Ryōta instructs Taira how to use his radar, and the two stumbled upon a ghastly scene where they see a bloody body near a young man. Manga & Anime Differences *Hidemi and Date make an earlier cameo in the anime. *In the manga, she is briefly seen coughing blood and then cursing Nobutaka (without the mentioning of his name) before he retrieves her IC chip. In the anime, however, she is instantly killed upon impact with the BIM's explosion. Major Events *Ryōta learns what has transpired before he was stranded on Btooom Island. Characters in Order of Appearance #Ryōta Sakamoto #Himiko #Kiyoshi Taira #Hidemi Kinoshita (flashback) #Yoshiaki Imagawa (flashback #Sōichi Natsume (flashback) #Mitsuo Akechi (flashback) #Isamu Kondō (flashback) #Masahito Date (flashback) #Nobutaka Oda (flashback) #Misako Hōjō (flashback) #Kōsuke Kira (flashback) #Gemu Shusaisha (flashback) #Masashi Miyamoto (flashback) Category:Episodes Category:Season One